This project will identify, refer and educate persons who use drugs intravenously or their sexual partners who are at high risk of contracting AIDS. Such high risk persons will be identified by contacting them in a number of community agencies including: methadone maintenance programs, other drug treatment programs, welfare programs, criminal justice agencies (jails, detention centers, probation and parole), hospital clinics and emergency rooms, public health nurse referrals and other such agencies. In addition, a mass media campaign targeted at these individuals will be developed and evaluated. A Hotline will be established to refer individuals into educational efforts. Education will consist of three efforts: a one-hour basic education session, a professionally-run program and a facilitator operated self help educational program. These latter two programs will consist of groups which meet once a week for six weeks. Individuals who volunteer for the more intensive intervention will be randomly assigned to one of the two groups HIV blood testing and post-test counseling and additional referral into appropriate treatment and social services will be provided for all subjects. Research evaluation will include a process analysis and impact evaluation of the various educational efforts through use of quasi-experimental designs. Analysis of covariance, discriminant analysis and LISREL are proposed as potential data analytic techniques.